undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
EntropyTale
Ownership EntropyTale is the property and invention of me, Stevethebarbarian, and please do not edit it without permission from me personally. Feel free to use any and all characters and concepts from the story, presuming that you credit me for them. Story EntropyTale tells the story of a timeline in which Sans never tires. ''He fights Chara/Frisk for years and years, with Chara getting better and better after every LOAD. Eventually, Sans has some sort of epiphany and begins remembering former LOADS, 100%. At this point, he gains the ability to grow in skill and experiance with every LOAD as well as Chara, and, after one of thousands of LOADS, Chara suddenly stops dying. Now, over six thousand years later, the fight is still going. Canon Characters Sans: Sans is now much older, more serious, and an infinitely better fighter. He knows Chara's every quirk, every habit, every strength, and every weakness. He has long since given up on food, water, sleep, and even breathing, and is taking atvantage of his skeletal physiology to fight with no end. He has may cracks running down his skull, some a result of Chara's blows, and others a result of sheer age. Two of them, notably, are extremely similar to the markings on the face of W. D. Gaster. Speaking of Gaster, his namesake blasters have all long ago died, after Chara realized that they were mortal and could be killed. Sans's left eye is now constantly burning with blue light that never extenguishes under any circumstances, and the pupil of his right eye has long since faded into oblivion and ceased to exist. He never speaks, exept on the absolute rarest of occasions, and the lellow light of justice that once shined in his eye is now gone, replaced entirely by his infinite patience, love, and LOVE. "y'know, kid, you're never gonna kill me. that's some pretty impressive determination, but, uh... it can't keep you alive as long as me. and what're ya gonna do when you die of old age?" Chara/Frisk (Human): After fighting Sans for millions of years in total (Counting all their LOADS), Chara knows him inside and out. Just like he knows them, they know every single attribute, every tiny personality attribute, every move, every technique, every trick. And they still. Can't. Hit. Him. ''Their hair is long, messy, and unkempt, as well as caked with dried blood. Their face is covered with scars, and they are missing one eye where a bone sliced against it. They are also missing three fingers on their left hand, where they were shot by a gasterblaster. Their knife is old, rusty, and somehow still intact after all these years. The heart locket they wear is broken, shot by a bullet from Flowey/Asriel, who destroyed it in one final act of defiance before permanently giving up and leaving to live in solitude. Their name has long since been forgotten, and they are now known only as "Human." "Sans. I don't care how long it takes. I don't care how many times I have to LOAD. I don't care if I have to die so many times I forget why I came here in the first place. There's one thing I'll never forget. I'll never forget to kill ''you. ''I felt bad about killing Papyrus. But now... I have no regrets." ASGORE (King): Asgore watched the fight between Sans and Chara for scores of years before realizing the futility. At that point, he repented of his previous mistakes and left to live in the RUINS in Toriel's home, forever alone. His trident now lies at the mysterious statue at Waterfall, standing straight up in the ground, as if the great King ASGORE still stood watch over the old, cracked monument. Like Chara and many others, ASGORE's true name is long gone, and he is only remembered as the great, powerful, nameless King of long ago. "I have persisted as the king of a nation that no longer exists for far too long. Farewell, my old friends. Good luck." Monster Kid: One of the few monsters in the underground still alive that can actually age, the Monster Kid is at the end of his several-thousand year lifespan, and is an wrinkled, slow, and spiteful old man. He sees little in the world to be happy about, and almost looks forward to his inevitable death. He stopped tripping after he started using a walker. "You truly are a bunch of fools. Sans will never kill that human, and even if he does, they'll just come back. They always do. So why do you keep huddling around that monitor like the end is just around the corner? It's ''not. ''I misjudged the human. Maybe I could have improved things. But I didn't, and it's too late for regrets. All we can do is wait for that human to finally get a lucky shot. I hope I'm not alive to see that day." Undyne: Little more than a floating disembodied SOUL, pieced together from it's shattered shards by Alphys and held together semi-permanently by a device of Alphys' invention. Undyne cannot speak or interact with her environment, but can fly around freely and intangibly, much like a ghost. She can also imprint her thoughts onto the minds of those she comes in contact with, and with enough experiance, one can learn to recognize these alien thoughts as Undyne's method of communication. Undyne spends most of her time either simply hanging around Alphys silently or waiting outside the entrance to the RUINS, hoping against hope that someday a ninth human will fall into the Underground and give them the power to defeat Chara. She really, ''really ''hates Iram. As of now, she cannot fight, thanks to her lacking in the ''body ''department, but if she were to actually encounter the Human... When the device built by Alphys that was keeping Undyne's SOUL in one peice shattered after an attack from the Human, Undyne felt her SOUL, breaking apart, shattering into a billion peices. And it did. No refusal. No DEF. No super-form. Soon, though, when the Human threatened Alphys, Undyne's DETERMINATION skyrocketed to inconceivable levels. Her metaphysical ghost gained form. And she returned, a being comprised of nothing but pure DETERMINATION. She was Undyne no longer. She was now, and forever, The Undying. "''Do you think that Sans will ever win, Alphys? Do you think that he can get us out of this? That maybe... after all this time... we can be free?" Alphys: Alphys' species of reptillian monster is usually limited to a lifespan of about 300 years, and she was forced to inject herself with liquid Determination in order to stay alive much longer. However, when she eventually ran out of DT, she had to get by on her own self-produced Determination, which Undyne remarked was almost as strong as hers. All this Determination, however, caused her to begin to slowly melt. Her snout is melted to the point of pointing directly down, her glasses have sunk directly into her head, and her lab-coat is bonded biologically to her body. Where once she was socially awkward and nervous, now she is calm, cool, and contained, and looks at life with a determined, depressed optimism. Now, nearly as badly disformed as the Amalgamates which have long-since run out of DT and turned to dust, she simply waits, hoping and praying that someday, Sans will prevail. "I don't know, Undyne. I don't know if he can, ''but if he can, Undyne... he will." Mettaton (Hapsta): Mettaton died fighting Chara that day, well over six thousand years ago. But Alphys had secretly backed up his personality on one of the CORE's computers, but forgotten about it when she thought she failed. However, hundreds of years after he died, a computational glitch revived him, and he lives on as the CORE's computer unit, known only as Hapsta. He is probably the most cheerful and happy being in the Underground, never giving up on the idea that Sans will win against the human and free them all. Napstablook (Napsta): Napstablook, of all the monsters in the Underground, perhaps changed both the most and the least in the thousands of years since the Human began Genocide. He still looks exactly the same, with only the tiniest difference in appearance, and has never, and will never, age. But his personality has changed so infinitely that he is almost unrecognizable. Where before he was depressed, socially awkward, pessimistic, and phlegmatic, he is now charismatic, confident, perfectly balanced, and a close second for the happiest being in the Underground. I guess being a ghost can do that for you. "Not really feeling up to it right now, eh? Why not? Why ''not?" Flowey/Asriel (Howdy): Flowey watched with glee as the Human commited Genocide, killing everyone in the RUINS, including Toriel.. He watched happily as they killed Papyrus, optimistically as they killed Undyne, and nervously as they killed Mettaton, and looked on with nothing sort of horror as they engaged Sans. It was then, at that point, that Flowey realized the massive mistake he had made. And then Sans killed the human. Again, and again, and again. And eventually, Flowey started remembering. Just like Sans, he remembers every single LOAD perfectly, as if it had actually, y'know, happened. At this point, he is aged, wilted, damaged from a few brief fights with the Human, and missing three petals, the rest of which are either ripped, browned, or otherwise damaged. He is hateful, cruel, unfeeling, and a general dick, but no longer has any plans to kill anyone, and is in a state of pretty much unending depressive anger, wishing that he had the power to kill the Human. He tried before to kill them with the six SOULS, several times, actually. He always failed. He knew that with seven, he could do it, but that would require a human to fall into the Underground, which was very unlikely thanks to their near-extinction after an apocolypse. His original names, both of them, have long been forgotten. Now, he is known only as Howdy. "Howdy. Alphys. Have you figured out how to kill them yet? No? f*!k you." Toriel/Papyrus (Paporiel): Years ago, Alphys had endeavored to return certain monsters to life using DETERMINATION, but discovered that they were too far gone- only a boss monster's dust was concentrated enough to be brought back. But, as it turned out, the only boss monster that could be revived was Toriel, who seemed unable to return to life despite her dust being injected with DT. However, when mixed with the dust of another (at the time unknown) monster, she was able to return to life as the Amalgamate Paporiel. However, their combined form lacked a SOUL, and despite all her efforts, Alphys was never able to synthesize one. On account of this, and on account of a lack of synthetic DT, Paporiel quickly crumbled to a pile of goopy dust. As one final act of DETERMINATION, one blue-colored bone, a fire lit on the end like a torch, extended from the pile of dust. Alphys likes to think that as long as that bone stays blue and lit, Papyrus and Toriel are still alive in there somehow. This, unfortunately, is not true. "II nsotwi lkln obwetlheei vter uitnh. you!" Grillby Unlike the rest of the world, so greatly devestated and changed, Grillby seems to be exactly the same as he always has been. He is just the bartender, serving drinks at Grillby's, never leaving his bar, forever cleaning glasses that are never used, never speaking, never moving away from the bar except after closing time, and always'', always''' opens it on time. He never seems to notice that no one is ever there. He and the Monster Kid seem to be aquantinces, possibly even friends, and they each only ever have real conversations with the other, Grillby doing more than asking "What'll it be?" and the Monster Kid saying more than pessimistic rants. "What'll it be?" Muffet Muffet, depressingly enough, is still 100% dead. However, she is possibly worthy of mention given that her dust was turned into a statue of her by her spidery friends long ago, and now stands in her old, long-abandoned home as a grim reminder of the Genocide that was wrought by the Human. (No quote. I mean, she's just a statue.) Gaster: In the years during which Sans and the Human battled, one figure watched them, intrigued by Sans' ability to recall former LOADS, events which, chronologically speaking, had never happened. He temporarily gave up his travels through different timelines in order to observe theirs, but as he stayed in one timeline for longer and longer, his physicality grew, until eventually he found himself unable to unbind himself from the local timespace continum. Although this had been his dream since he was "scattered," to have a body again, this was absolutely the worst ''timeline to do it in, given that this made him corpereal and vulnerable in a timeline in which a Genocidal Chara existed. After four thousand years in a physical form, the corruption that affected him had grown exponentially in scope, the lines from his eyes stretching across his entire body and whipping into the air. '''"Interesting. Most interesting." OC Iram: A human born with a monster SOUL, Iram is one of the few surviving humans, having only survived the nuclear armaggedon that killed the rest of his kind thanks to the fact that he hid in Mt. Ebbot. Undyne and some of the other few surviving monsters resent him for his humanity, but leave him be thanks to both the fact that he is extremely determined and the fact that he has a monster SOUL, completely useless to them. He is constantly angry and resentful himself, hating nothing more than the fact that he is no match for the other Human, and the fact that they will eventually outlive him thanks to superior ammounts of Determination. He has actually developed a friendship with Alphys, and is one of only about five things in the world that keeps her filled with Determination, and therefore alive. "I wish... I truly wish... that all of you were dead. The Human too. I mean, a few of you are cool... I still wish most of you were dead." Category:AU Category:User;Stevethebarbarian Category:Game AU